Our Little Secret
by codenameL
Summary: [Dirty Little Secret sequel] Jongin yang penasaran bagaimana Sehun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. SeKai/HunKai fic.


"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Sehuun,"

"Hmm?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Iya, Jongin?"

Panggilan yang ketiga dan akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian dari kanvasnya ke arah pemuda tan yang sejak tadi memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Semilir angin menghembuskan poni Jongin dan matanya terlihat sayu akibat mengantuk. Sehun mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu sayang.

"Kau seharusnya kembali ke mobil," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin, pemuda tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, memilih membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. "Aku ingin menemanimu melukis," gumamnya.

"Dengan memanggilku terus?" goda Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. Seperti tebakannya, Jongin segera mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu. Sana, bereskan lukisanmu!"

Sehun kembali tertawa sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu gemas. Sejak berpacaran dengan Jongin beberapa bulan lalu, membuat pemuda itu semakin mengenali Jongin. Dia memang terlihat kuat apalagi bagi orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi sebenarnya Jongin adalah pribadi yang hangat, lucu dan bahkan suka bermanja pada dirinya.

"Kau nanti harus menambahkan burung-burung itu," celetuk Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah kanvas Sehun. Pemandangan sore dari menara Eiffel yang masih dalam tahap sketsa. Bagi Jongin yang awam tentang lukisan, menurutnya itu sudah terlihat bagus. Apalagi jika Sehun menyelesaikannya, pasti makin bagus.

"Bisa saja, asal burung-burung itu tetap pada tempatnya,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Yah Oh Sehun! Kau kira burung-burung itu bisa disuruh berhenti?" Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Jongin dan kembali fokus pada sketsanya.

Mereka sedang berada di Prancis. Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk mengisi waktu libur semester pemuda tan tersebut dan tentu saja disambut baik oleh Jongin. Hitung-hitung untuk melepas penat sebelum Jongin menghadapi tahun terakhirnya di kampus.

Terkadang jika Sehun sedang melukis, Jongin akan berada di sana, hanya untuk bersender pada punggungnya atau memeluk pinggangnya. Malah Jongin bisa tertidur hanya dengan bersender pada punggung Sehun, padahal Jongin ingat kalau dirinya bukan seorang tukang tidur. Jarang terjadi percakapan di antara keduanya. Sunyi memang, tapi bagi mereka itu adalah kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Sepertinya salju akan turun semakin lebat," gumam Jongin ketika merasakan tetesan salju di hidungnya. Musim dingin memang belum meninggalkan kota itu, walaupun sudah memasuki bulan Februari.

"Ayo, pulang," ucap Sehun mulai membereskan alat lukisnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke tempat parkir, saling menautkan kelingking yang entah kenapa menjadi kebiasaan keduanya.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku penasaran..."

"Soal?"

"Bagaimana kau menyukaiku- maksudku..."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu kok,"

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

 **Our Little Secret**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai | Boys Love/Romance | Ficlet**

 **Summary:** Jongin yang penasaran bagaimana Sehun bisa jatuh cinta padanya

 **A/N** : Halooo readers, udah lama kepikiran mau nulis ini dari sisi Sehunnya. Semoga suka!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Itu musim semi tahun lalu jika Sehun ingat. Keadaan hatinya yang buruk akibat ajuan tugas akhirnya ditolak mentah-mentah membuat dirinya jadi uring-uringan dan memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis-gadis seksi. Sebenarnya hal itu dilakukan Sehun untuk melupakan Krystal, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

Sudah setahun hubungannya dengan Krystal berakhir dan sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mulai melupakan gadis itu sebagai pacarnya- coret, mantan pacar. Lebih baik dia fokus pada tugas akhirnya.

 _ **PRANG!**_

"Ma-maaf!"

Suara gelas pecah menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Dia hampir lupa sedang beada di restoran sekarang. Tidak jauh dari mejanya dia melihat seorang pelayan sedang membereskan pecahan kaca sambil meminta maaf pada pelanggan tersebut.

"Amatir," gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum remeh. Namun walau begitu dia terus memperhatikan pelayan tersebut. Seorang pemuda, berkulit tan yang terlihat eksotis di matanya, wajahnya tampak cemas dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sejak menghabiskan waktunya dengan para gadis di pub, Sehun sebenarnya sadar dia juga tertarik pada pria. Pelayan laki-laki itu salah satunya.

"Permisi," Sehun memanggil pelayan itu saat melewatinya. "I-iya tuan?" tanyanya dengan muka kebingungan. "Pesan cappuccino satu," jawab Sehun. Pelayan itu segera mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

 _Well, wajahnya menarik._

Pada saat itu Sehun belum mengetahui namanya sampai Luhan menceritakannya. Hari itu sedang berlangsung latihan musikal dan Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk menonton, walaupun sebenarnya dia kurang tertarik.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. "Kau bilang sedang mencari model untuk tugas akhirmu," jawab Luhan sambil duduk di salah satu bangku teater. Sehun memutar bola matanya, "memang tapi konsep itu belum ada persetujuan dari dosen pembimbingku. Kalau tidak diterima, aku mungkin-"

"Ssst, sudah mulai,"

Sedikit kesal saat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk diam, namun akhirnya dia memperhatikan para balerina-balerina tersebut. Proporsi tubuh mereka terlihat sama, sama-sama kurus. Sementara Luhan memperhatikan musikal tersebut dengan serius, Sehun memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan bosan. Dia bukan tipikal penikmat musikal, sepertinya.

Sampai matanya menangkap seseorang.

"Itu siapa Luhan?"

"Ah, itu? Itu Kim Jongin,"

"Kim Jongin ya..."

.

.

"Begitu," Sehun menampakan cengiran khasnya. "Segitu saja?" tanya Jongin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak seruuu, itu kan hanya cara bertemu denganku," gerutu Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan memang tidak pandai bercerita," balas Sehun sambil terkekeh. Jongin hanya memukul dada Sehun pelan, lalu beralih ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Selama di Prancis, kakak Sehun menyediakan apartemen untuk mereka.

Sehun perlahan mendekati Jongin yang sedang memotong buah-buahan, memeluk pinggang penari itu dari belakang, sesekali memberikan kecupan di leher Jongin.

"Geli Sehun," ucap Jongin sedikit ketus. Sehun menahan senyumnya, Jongin saat ngambek itu terlihat lucu.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik ya..." bisiknya rendah di telinga Jongin.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak pertama kali Sehun mengetahui nama Jongin dan ajuan tugas akhirnya pun sudah diterima oleh dosen pembimbingnya.

"Kau ini seperti remaja kasmaran saja. Berhenti memandanginya dari jauh," gerutu Luhan sambil memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku tebal. Sementara yang kena pukul hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lalu alasanku apa? Halo namaku Oh Sehun, aku ingin kau jadi modelku karena aku melihatmu saat latihan musikal dan bentuk badanmu terlihat bagus, apalagi paha dan bokongmu, begitu?"

"Yah Oh Sehun! Sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum seperti ini?"

"Sejak ada yang mengajakku menghabiskan waktu dengan para gadis," jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai. Sekali lagi kepala Sehun mendapat salam dari buku tebal Luhan.

"Bilang saja kau tahu dariku. Jongin katanya sedang membutuhkan tambahan saku, anak itu sedikit boros," balas Luhan sambil menghela nafasnya. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu itu dan tidak cerita?"

"Kukira kau tidak mau tahu," balas Luhan sambil menaikan bahunya. Rasanya Sehun ingin memasukan Luhan ke dalam kardus dan mengirimnya ke Afrika.

Menurutnya Jongin indah untuk diabadikan dalam kanvas.

Selain wajahnya yang imut namun estetik menurut Sehun, Jongin memiliki kulit yang eksostis, pahanya yang kencang terbalut dengan jeans putih terlihat sangat pas pada penari tersebut. Walaupun tatapan matanya terkadang sayu tapi di saat mengerjakan sesuatu yang serius tatapan itu akan berubah tajam. Terlepas dari semua itu yang paling menarik bagi Sehun adalah bibir Jongin. Tentu saja hal terberat saat bekerja dengan Jongin adalah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Itu pertemuan ketiga mereka dan Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, hingga dia meminta ijin untuk istirahat sejenak. Melepaskan segala pikiran yang melintas dibenaknya saat melihat Jongin.

 _Dia normal, Sehun._

 _Kau mungkin hanya mengaguminya._

Sehun terus mengulangi itu dalam benaknya.

Sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menjawab isi pikirannya.

"Kau...butuh bantuan?"

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Jongin dan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga dia setuju dengan tawaran Jongin. Lalu dimulai lah hubungan _friend with benefits_ mereka.

" _You're beautiful_ Jongin,"

Sehun akan selalu mengatakan itu, karena memang Jongin terlihat indah baginya. Bukan hanya sebagai pujian untuk Jongin tapi juga sebagai pengingat bagi pemuda itu, bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang ada di mata Sehun.

Semakin lama Sehun menyadari kalau dirinya jatuh dalam pesona Jongin, bahkan jika pemuda tan itu tidak menyadarinya.

Pikirannya bergejolak, Sehun menahan diri agar tidak mengekang Jongin namun di sisi lain dia tidak suka ada yang mendekati Jongin.

"Memangnya kau siapaku?!"

Itu pertengkaran pertama mereka dan Sehun cukup terpukul mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Seakan dipukul oleh palu besar, mungkin memang perlakuannya lah yang telah membuat Jongin ragu.

Selama ini Sehun belum pernah mengatakannya

Dia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati.

Jongin baginya seperti inspirasi.

Inspirasi yang membimbing Sehun menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Ruangan putih yang berisi berbagai lukisan dengan figur Jongin di dalamnya, Sehun ibaratkan sebagai hatinya. Semua ekspresi Jongin terpatri di dalamnya.

"Ini bukan ruangan yang seharusnya kau lihat,"

Sehun tidak berniat untuk memberikan tatapan tajam seperti itu pada Jongin. Hanya saja, dia belum siap jika Jongin melihat ruangan itu. Dia belum siap menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Sampai akhirnya kau mengatakan itu dan aku tidak menyangka perasaan kita sama," Sehun tersenyum sebelum kembali memakan salad buahnya. Jongin masih diam, matanya melongo menatap Sehun namun ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Lalu...kenapa tidak kau balas langsung saja?" tanya Jongin setelah kesadarannya kembali. "Kalau langsung kubalas tidak seru, kau tidak akan melihat lukisanku," jawab Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. Segera Jongin melemparkan potongan melon ke arah Sehun.

"OH SEHUN I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too Jongin!"

Sehun masih tertawa sementara Jongin sibuk melemparinya. "Jangan buang-buang makanan sayang, mubazir!"

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
